The overall objective and goals of the Administrative Core is to manage, coordinate, and supervise all Center activities to effectively and optimally support the Program's goals to develop new classes of host-targeting antiviral therapeutics that are capable of treating multiple NIAID Emerging and Re-emerging Priority Pathogen viruses, when used alone or in combination with other available agents. The Administrative Core will be led by Dr. Jeffrey Glenn as Director, who will anchor the Scientific Advisory Committee composed of Drs. Terrence Blaschke, Gail Cassell, John McHutchison, Charles Rice, Douglas Richman, and Raymond Schinazi as external advisors, and Gary Peltz, Daria Mochly-Rosen, Mark Kay, Vijay Pande, Chaitan Khosia, Purvesh Khatri, and Dr. Harry Greenberg as internal members. The Administrative Core will seek to deliver the above support to both the overall Program and its constituent Projects and Cores via the following specific aims, which are to: 1) Implement administrative & leadership mechanisms via a management plan that will facilitate communication and cooperation among the Project leaders and with the greater consortium and investigators at other institutions so as to ensure a maximally productive research effort; 2) Monitor the progress of each of the research and pilot projects and their interactions with the scientific cores, and promotion of effective communication; 3) Provide an efficient, centralized unit for the appropriate fiscal and administrative operation of the Stanford CETR activities; 4) Provide infrastructure support for the Center investigators to develop collaborative studies with other members of the National CETR Program consortium and research groups.